


Domestic Bliss

by aspermoth



Category: The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspermoth/pseuds/aspermoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five small slices of the domestic lives of Doctor Insano and his adorable orb-shaped son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain one incident of the "f" word, which is why it is rated Teen and Up despite being otherwise completely innocent fluff. Blame Spoony's potty mouth.

** Birthday **

The experiment had to be perfect, Doctor Insano had decided. Every single element had to be measured precisely or it wouldn't work. The timing had to be accurate down to the very second. The construction had to be done with delicate and meticulous care, every piece placed together and sealed.

It took hours. Far longer that it would have done if he'd been slapdash, but oh well.

And _there_. It was ready. It was _perfect_.

Doctor Insano picked up the goggles-shaped cake with its single candle and carried into the living room where his son sat waiting.

"Happy birthday!"

~*~

 ** Breakfast **

There were several things that woke Insano on the morning of Father's Day. His son gently prodding at his face was one thing, of course, and the cheerful "Riki-tee!" right in his ear was another. The smells of slightly singed toast with strawberry jelly, blisteringly strong coffee and over-flowing cornflakes on the tray on the bed were also very conducive to waking up.

But the thing that served best to wake up Insano was the howl of rage that erupted from the throat of Spoony, downstairs in the presumably filthy kitchen.

"What the _fuck_ happened?!"

And Insano and son giggled.

~*~

 ** Bubbles **

Bathing his son had long been a source of difficulty for Insano due to the sheer problem of his diminutive stature. Until, that is, they watched the movie _Matilda_ – which Insano liked because it proved that smart people were better and had super powers – and Insano got the idea to use the sink instead of the bath.

And now, ever night, Insano filled the kitchen sink with warm water and bubble bath and the miniature ruby ducky he'd built himself, and bathed his son. And the two messed about and splashed water and bubbles until the floor was completely flooded.

~*~

 ** Brushes **

It was Spoony who insisted that Insano and his son should do something creative together instead of just doing science all the time, mostly because he'd discovered that Insano's son was trying to make collages out of his favourite posters. And as loath as Insano was to admit it, he actually enjoyed it when he and his son settled down on the floor of the lab with paper and paint and brushes – although how his son held a paintbrush was a mystery to him – and spent hours painting together. And he proudly tacked his son's pictures on the lab wall.

~*~

 ** Bedtime **

It was somewhere around midnight when Insano woke to the desperate squeals of his son from his crib in the far corner of the lab. He leapt out of bed in a heart beat and hurried over to find his terrified son whimpering and shaking with sobs. Insano scooped him up into his arms and gently rocked him back and forth.

"Riki," his son sniffled. He'd had a nightmare. He was scared.

So Insano carried his son back across the lab to his bed and settled down next to him, holding him close until they both fell asleep once more.


End file.
